the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Tomago (film)/Credits
Full credits for GoGo Tomago. Logos Opening Credits Disney Annapurna Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Skydance Media A Vertigo Entertainment/Amblin Entertainment/Di Bonaventura Pictures/ Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures/Arad/Rideback Production A film by Kelly Asbury, Don Hall and Chris Williams GoGo Tomago Closing Credits Directed by Kelly Asbury Don Hall Chris Williams Produced by Roy Lee Phil Lord Christopher Miller Amy Pascal Lorenzo di Bonaventura Angus MacLane Produced by Steven Spielberg Nicholas Stoller Dan Lin Avi Arad Chris Meledandri Written by Shiyoon Kim Tony Leondis Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Steven Spielberg Andrew Stanton Terry Rossio Christopher McQuarrie Chris Williams Chris Columbus Story by Chris Sanders Phil Lord Christopher Miller Gary Trousdale Steven T. Seagle Don Hahn Based on "Big Hero 6" Team and Characters Created by Man of Action Studios Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Chris Meledandri Nicholas Stoller Raja Gosnell Jordan Kerner Directors of Photography Layout: Rob Dressel Lighting: Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Paul Felix Film Editors Tim Mertens Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Costumer Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Motion Designer John Hwang Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Jamie Chung Ava Acres Bex Taylor-Klaus Benedict Cumberbatch Thomas Haden Church Tara Strong George Lopez Andy Samberg Gal Gadot J. K. Simmons Josh Gad Keegan-Michael Key Cameron Diaz Steve Carell Bill Hader John Cena Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Songs by Julia Michaels Character/Hand-Drawn Animation, Special Visual Effects, Computer Graphics and Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Movie Land Digital Production Services Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Shiyoon Kim Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Lawrence Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Co-Producer Jon Burton Associate Producer Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Sound Customizer Michael Silvers Supervising Sound Designer Gary A. Rizzo Supervising Sound Editors Addison Teague Randy Thom Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Scolling Credits Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Additional Voices Post Production Manager Bryce Olson Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Additional CG Supervisors Modelers Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Artists Rough Layout Artists Character Development Animators Assistant Animators Slow-Motion Photography Makers Matte Painters Effects Animators Crowd/Fix Animators Pipeline Artists Character Effects Artists Surfacers Effects Artists Riggers Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Services Technicians Software Leads Software Engineers Production Management Production Infrastructure Training & Artist Development Artist Management Studio Infrastructure System Engineering Systems Engineers System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Senior Management Executive in Charge of Production Ted V. Miller Industrial Light and Magic Production Additional Production Support Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Live Action Photography Crew Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Movie Land Animation Studios Walt Disney Studios Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Chief Operating Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Senior Advisor Pidge Gunderson Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Marty Heneveld Studio Department Managers Studio Associate Department Manager Evan Rachel Wood Studio Department Coordinators Jennifer Aniston Christopher Rodriguez Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Tyler Kupferer Lead and Specialist Developers Character Development and Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development Christopher Rodriguez Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Henry K. Anderson Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Animation Research Library, Digital Art Services and Security Songs Coming soon! This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Filmed on Location at Pinewood Studios, Iver Heath, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia This film is dedicated to our personal lives, please keep us together. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. Soundtrack Available from ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, CA Category:Credits Category:Big Hero 6